When a Shadow King falls
by c0rin
Summary: he plans to make her fall in love with him.


Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran.

"When a shadow king falls"

It is often said that the most heartless of men are those who fall in love to deeply. Kyouya Ohtori begged to disagree. "Love, is but a game that children play." He often thought. Unlike his idiot friend, he just didn't believe in it. There was no particular reason for his lack of faith. He just found love as an instrument used by both the sexes to get what they want. He'd seen much of that throughout his life.

Of course, The shadow king did not anticipate the arrival of a certain Fujioka Haruhi inside his heart. And now, he was faced with a big problem.

"How will I get her out of there?"

When he thought about it, it really wasn't that hard. He could always ignore her, it wasn't like she was going to notice. But try as he might, he could never ignore those beautiful brown eyes which seem to haunt his every dream, that smile which makes his heart beat faster. And that feeling of happiness he always felt when she was around him.

Yes. Kyouya Ohtori was in love. And damn if he didn't hate the feeling.

So he left it alone.

What was he supposed to do?

Confess?

Haruhi will laugh in his face.

The King would accuse him of incest.

He didn't even want to think about the twins.

Much more, Huni and Mori.

And so he decided that the only thing to do was to make the love of his life fall for him by doing it the "Shadow King" way.

Yes.

When in doubt, use the "shadow skill"

He adjusted his eyeglasses before smiling evilly.

He had just the plan.

Fujioka Haruhi woke up feeling happy. After all, it was the last week of school before Christmas break. "5 more days and I'm free of the Host Club for 2 weeks!" she thought excitedly. Euphoria was an overwhelming feeling. She quickly changed to her school uniform and opened the door to her apartment, ready for school. She came face to face with no other than "the" Kyouya Ohtori.

"Kyouya senpai, what are you doing here?" she asked hesitantly, panicking inside. "Have I been breaking new vases lately?" she thought wildly.

"Good morning. You're father asked me to take care of you for Christmas vacation. He called me this morning." Kyouya said, unemotional as always.

"What?!" "Where is he?!"

"Hawaii. It's only for a week. He'll be back on the 24th." He adjusted his glasses, of course, he didn't find a need to let the love of his life know that it was he who sponsored the trip.

"I see. Okay, just let me go get a few things." Haruhi gave up. Her father had always been like that. Nothing new.

"Don't bother. I'm moving in."

"Excuse me?" She breathed, shocked.

"For the week."

"Senpai, you can't live here! People will talk!"

"Well, my house is out of the question. If I take you there, my father will have us married in no time."

"Iyada! You're not staying here."

"Suit yourself." He said, flipping his phone open.

"What are you doing?"

"Calling Tamaki to take care of you at his house."

"What?! No! Fine! Alright! Stay here!" She practically threw his phone.

"Ah Tamaki, you do scare people sometimes." He thought to himself amusedly. He entered the apartment and made himself comfortable. "Yes, things are going according to plan." He smirked.

"Ano, Senpai? Dad and I share a room so you can stay at his cot."

The brunette raised his eyebrow.

"Oh yes, this was getting better and better." He thought. "Poor girl, maybe I should just confess?" he asked himself.

"Tsk. Tsk Kyouya Ohtori, giving up on the game already? How disappointing." His conscience pricked him.

"Maybe later." He answered his own conscience. He stared at her staring at him. Without knowing it, he bestowed upon her a gentle smile that was so un-Kyouya like that.she cowered in fear.

"Help me." She asked her mother in heaven.

-------------------------------------------

Lunch was Kyouya's favorite time of the day, it's the only time he had for himself. So every lunch, he goes to the cafeteria and order the same B lunch. But today was a special day. He was going to order the E lunch. It was the cheapest set of lunch but he wanted it for one purpose.

It had Ootoro.

He walked the cafeteria searching for the brown eyed girl, ignoring the sighs of the women obviously inviting him to sit with them. He found her sitting alone at the farthest side of the room eating her bento. He sat down in front of her. She looked at him questioningly.

"Why are you here? Where's Tamaki senpai?" She stooped eating her vegetables.

"It's quiet. Tamaki's redoing his research paper in the library. Where are the twins?"

"Detention. They glued sensei's hair." She answered simply. She looked at his lunch. Ootoro.

"Would you like some?" He asked her politely. Smiling deep inside.

"I…uh…." She stammered. He sighed and carefully, cunningly, lifted his fork with the tuna and raised it to her lips. Around them the cafeteria became quite.

After all, Kyouya Ohtori offering tuna to Fujioka Haruhi can only mean world peace.

It can never happen. It must be a dream.

They watched her.

She opened her mouth and accepted the offering.

She chewed.

Then gave a cute little happy smile directed at Kyouya.

"Daisuki."

They melted. Okay, so maybe it wasn't world peace but it was near a miracle. Maybe it was because it's almost Christmas.

Kyouya wanted to kiss those lips, but of course, a shadow king, will always be a shadow king. He adjusted his glasses.

"You can have it if you want, I don't like it." He pretended to be nonchalant.

"Oh no! it's alright. Thank you but I must eat my obento."

He stood up.

"Where are you going?" She asked.

He didn't bother to reply.

But his sources told him that she ate the Ootoro.

"Oh yes, everything is going to plan." He once again thought. Sunlight reflecting in his glasses.

---------------------------------------

Haruhi waited for Kyouya at the school's entrance hall. They were supposed to walk home together as Kyouya said that he didn't ask the driver to fetch him. She wondered why. But as a rule which every half intelligent person would know. It wasn't wise to question the shadow king. So she didn't.

He arrived late. It was freezing and snow was starting to fall. She didn't bring her coat.

"Senpai! Why were you so late?! It's cold and I didn't bring my coat."

"I was talking to Tamaki about the profits. You should have stayed at the music room or the library."

"I'm sorry. Fine. Let's start walking. We need to pass by the supermarket for food."

"Let's just order, I'll pay." He walked beside her, noticing her rubbing her hands together. Her cheeks were red.

"No thanks. I'll just cook" Scared that she'll probably be forced to pay twice the amount if she allowed him to spring for food. He stopped walking. She looked at him.

He took of his left mitten and gave it to her.

She took it, a little touched that he thought of her.

"Thanks." Half a mitten was better than nothing.

He shrugged, then took her right hand and enclosed it with his left hand, trying to keep it warm. He did it as if it was nothing. He expected Haruhi to pull it away. She didn't.

In fact, he doubt she even noticed.

-------------------------------------------

Haruhi felt her heart beat faster. "He must be suffering from hunger pangs. Kyouya senpai warming my hand?! And I didn't even try to pull it away." She blushed at her thoughts. "He's so warm." She let him hold her hand until they reached the apartment. They went inside.

Slurping hot vegetable soup was one of Haruhi's favorite things to do during winter. So she made one for the evening and she and Kyouya sat at the table feeling each other while eating. For some reason, it felt comfortable and she felt giddy. She laughed at the shadow king's face when he ate 4 bowls.

"You're going to pee a lot later." She teased, forgetting that this was the shadow king she was talking to.

"Huh?" he looked confused.

"Your soup?"

"Oh." He continued eating.

"Senpai?"

"Hai?"

"Why are you really here?"

"Like I said."

"No you're not. I know that you sent my father to Hawaii because he called me at school earlier and that you purposely ordered Ootoro for me, I happen to know that you love lunch B. So why?"

He stared at her, not really knowing what to say. So he shrugged.

"Is everything okay?" she touched his hand.

He stood up and made his way to the door. It was freezing outside.

She closed the door. Pulling him in.

"What are you doing? You can't go home now! You'll freeze to death." She admonished him.

"Haruhi. I want you out of my system." He told her quietly.

She looked at him blankly.

"Huh?"

"It's late. Let's sleep." He went to the bathroom, leaving her to look at him confused.

-----------------------------------------------

"You fag! What the hell was that?! You're worse than Tamaki!" he berated himself pulling on his hair trying to forget that this whole thing even happened. Not that anything of that importance actually happened. But still, this has got to be the most embarrassing event in his life. He breathes deeply and calmed himself.

Haruhi arranged their bed wondering what on earth is happening to Kyouya. "I wonder if he's lonely?" she changed into her nightgown and waited for him to reappear. He emerged from the bathroom 15 minutes later. He looked tired and bad tempered.

"Senpai, can you at least tell me what's wrong?"

"Nothing. Go to sleep." He entered the futon and turned his back to her. She watched him then gave up. He was never going to change. She lay down.

She loved everybody in the Host Club. She loved Kaoru for being thoughtful. Huni-senpai for being sweet, Mori-senpai for being protective and Hikaru for just being there. She enjoys a different sort of friendship for Tamaki. She regarded him as a father. After months of knowing the real king, she learned that when in trouble, the best person to go to is Tamaki Suoh. Tomorrow, she will talk to him.

On the other hand, she never understood Kyouya Ohtori. She can see through him sometimes, but not always. She knew that deep inside that cold façade is a very sensitive man. Her father once said that the best way to see the man underneath is to look at his friends. And Kyouya Ohtori, had a wealth of friends.

"He can't be all ice inside." She thought before she succumbed to sleep.

She woke up first. She looked at the person at the next futon and had to smile at the scene she witnessed. The shadow king was wearing blue pajamas and his cheek was pressed against the pillow he was hugging. It reminded her of a kid with a teddy bear.

"Senpai, is this the real you?" she got up and cooked breakfast.

He was showered and dressed when she finished. She smiled as he entered the dining room. He stood in front of her. Without meaning to, she reached up and adjusted his tie properly. Then she buttoned his school jacket. He looked at her, she laughed.

"I feel like a wife." She declared.

He blushed like a kid, hated himself.

Haruhi blinked. "Did he just blushed?"

---------------------------------------------

"Nothing's wrong with Kyouya," Tamaki laughed. "He's just trying to win you over,"

"What?!" She screamed at him, then blushed.

"Daughter is so mean!" The blonde hugged her and twirled her around. "Kawaii! Chou Kawaii!" He announced giggling.

"Senpai! Put me down!"

"Haruhi, I don't think Kyouya will appreciate me telling you this but I think he's in love with you. And he's trying to win you over by whatever it is that he's doing." Tamaki confessed.

"How…how do you know this?" She asked.

"I understand Kyouya more than you know. So finish his suffering already."

"Wha…what?!"

"Haruhi, you love him, he loves you. End of story."

"Senpai."

"Go!"

---------------------------------------

"What is he thinking?! I don't love Kyouya senpai. ,…do I?" she asked herself as she entered the 3rd music room. She heard a beautiful pachelbel piece being played on the violin.

She walked towards the far end and saw Kyouya playing with his eyes closed and his glasses on the table.

"He plays by heart" She thought, mesmerized at the sight. She approached him. He didn't notice.

She waited till he stopped playing.

"Kyouya," she thought, "You have so much emotion inside of you."

He stopped playing and opened his eyes. Then caught her eye. She blushed,

"I want to see it." She told him, looking straight at his eye.

"What?"

"The emotions you feel when you play. I want to see it. Let me see them."

He approached her, she didn't turn away.

He touched her cheek. She sighed.

"I'm not good with words." He told her gently, looking dazed and confused.

"Then show me."

He kissed her.

------------------------------------

While he didn't exactly understand how they came to be, he understood one thing clearly. Lying between his arms, Kyouya Ohtori knew that he loved her with all his heart. He realized that the reason why heartless men are those who fall in love deeply was because they weren't really heartless in the first place. Their hearts are just untouched by love.

And like all other heartless men, Kyouya Ohtori loved deeply.

So deep in fact that he was already contemplating on making Fujioka Haruhi. An Ohtori.

------------------------------------------

Notes: I'm not proud of this one. I wrote it so long ago. I just felt like posting it.

I hope you'll like it.


End file.
